Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to device ports, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for cleaning and/or decontaminating device ports, including medical device ports.
Description of the Related Art
When treating patients in the medical field, there is a need to prevent the transmission. of pathogens into or onto a patient from a potentially contaminated surface of a medical implement, or “site” when infusing fluids or aspiration of fluids to or from a patient. Such pathogens include microorganisms such as bacteria and viruses. The transmission of pathogens into a patient may result in an infection that could be life threatening. Traditionally, cleaning a potentially contaminated surface includes a protocol of alcohol swabbing prior to making the necessary connections to the site. However, a poorly swabbed site can carry microorganisms that, if allowed to enter a patient's body, can cause serious harm. Sometimes, much of medical implements used may be so small that it may be difficult to properly cleanse all portions of the implement, particularly the connecting portions of medical device ports. Even more difficult is the ability to clean the interior surface of device ports that are difficult to access. Therefore, it is desired to provide a cleaning device that is simple, economical to manufacture, and effective in cleaning the interior and exterior surface of device ports, particularly medical device ports.